


Elyon Is Bored

by CassandraStarflower



Series: W.I.T.C.H. One-shots [1]
Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Elyon should never be bored, Gen, confused non-supernatural friends, confusing normal people, help me, how does one spell hoogongs, is it whogongs, or hoogongs, or hugongs, that one guy from season two, with the hoogongs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 19:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassandraStarflower/pseuds/CassandraStarflower
Summary: Elyon was bored.The petitions from citizens were dragging on and on and on, and most of them were along the lines of the East Nobere, West Nobere, hoogong stuff.The current petitioner was talking about a runaway hoogong. He was asking for aid in finding it, due to living in a dangerous area with many wild beasts.She waited for him to finish, glancing at Caleb, who nodded slightly.“Yes, some guards will help you find your missing hoogong.” she told them. They bowed and left.“Ugh.” she melted off of her throne as soon as the door closed, landing in an ungraceful heap on the dais.“Your majesty, the petition time is over. Perhaps it would be a good idea to travel to Earth maybe, and find something to do.” suggested Alborn.“Yes!” Elyon popped to her feet. “I’m gonna go change, Caleb meet me outside my room!” She bolted for her bedroom.Caleb blinked. “How does she go from crumpling to the floor to racing through the halls?”Alborn shrugged. “I don’t know.”Elyon should never be bored.





	Elyon Is Bored

**Author's Note:**

> Short.   
> Also, I don't know, really, I don't know where this came from.

Elyon was bored. 

The petitions from citizens were dragging on and on and on, and most of them were along the lines of the East Nobere, West Nobere, hoogong stuff. 

The current petitioner was talking about a runaway hoogong. He was asking for aid in finding it, due to living in a dangerous area with many wild beasts. 

She waited for him to finish, glancing at Caleb, who nodded slightly.

“Yes, some guards will help you find your missing hoogong.” she told them. They bowed and left.

“Ugh.” she melted off of her throne as soon as the door closed, landing in an ungraceful heap on the dais. 

“Your majesty, the petition time is over. Perhaps it would be a good idea to travel to Earth maybe, and find something to do.” suggested Alborn. 

“Yes!” Elyon popped to her feet. “I’m gonna go change, Caleb meet me outside my room!” She bolted for her bedroom. 

Caleb blinked. “How does she go from crumpling to the floor to racing through the halls?”

Alborn shrugged. “I don’t know.”

Meanwhile, Elyon sped down the hallway, zooming past guards, and servants. She zipped into her room, completing the fastest ever change from her long blue dress, overlayer, and cape into jeans and a T-shirt. 

She pulled the golden hoops out of her plaits and undid the plaits, quickly braiding her hair into two hasty braids. 

She pulled off her crown and tossed it onto her vanity, before kicking off her slippers and pulling on sneakers. She levitated out of her room, tying her shoes, and absently noting that Caleb was slowly walking towards her room. 

“You are so slow!” she yelped, flying over to him and opening a fold (Caleb already being in his Earth clothes). “C’mon, let’s go!”

Elyon found the Guardians, Matt, Nigel, and Eric hanging out in the park. 

“Oh thank goodness!” she melted onto the grass next to them. 

“Uh…” Will raised an eyebrow at Caleb. 

He rolled his eyes. “Don’t ask me, she’s been like this all day.”

“I was so bored!” Elyon wailed. 

“All day?” asked Matt. “Jeez.”

The day passed uneventfully after that, and finally the unbored Elyon returned to Meridian with Caleb.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is totally random and I’m not entirely sure where it came from, but I hope you liked it! I’m not sure if I spelled “hoogong” right, if you don’t know or remember what they are, they are the bird-like creatures featured at various points during the show. They are sort of the Meridian equivalent of a cow.


End file.
